Strange Days at Hogwarts
by Bri Leonard
Summary: Draco changes his style, Hermione gets left behind, Voldemort told to get down wit your bad self and a talking dog? Join the old magical world that gets tweaked by American Wizards and for the better.
1. Surprise!

1**Chapter 1**

**Surprise!  
**

Draco woke to the sun shining through his East facing room. He looked at the clock. 6:30. 'Damn sun'. He rolled over and accidentally fell off the bed.

Hearing a thump, Severus decided to check out his Godson. He walked up the stairs only to find Draco tangled in the sheets lying on the  
floor. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright Uncle Sev. You can stop laughing now." Draco mumbled.

"Time to get up lazy. If you wanted a jog before we leave you better go now."

"It's only 6:30!"

"I like to be there early, and the Head Boy doesn't want to be late either does he?"

"No. I'm going I'm going."

Draco threw on a pair of lime green shorts and his matching Nike Shox with a gray sleeve-less shirt and went out the door.

Draco had been living with Severus Snape after his mother had committed suicide and his father was put in Azkabaan. He still owned the Manor, but he didn't like living in it. It was cold. So cold.

Severus lived in a little house in muggle London. It was warded so that anything magical would look normal to any muggles passing by.

Draco received a lot of looks when he went places. He was tall and muscular. Standing at 6'3 with red tipped, spiked blonde hair and silver eyes. He had large, sinewy muscles and could bench 275lbs. easily. He realized that women weren't play things and that were a nice accommodation. Severus didn't have a wife, girlfriend or lover, and he was a grouchy middle-aged man. So he changed his attitude severely and made the decision to be nice to every woman and to be civil to every man. Even Potter and Weasley.

Draco was jogging along, thinking about how much he had changed. He knew that if his father saw what he had done to his hair, he wouldn't be breathing right now. And that's when he ran into  
someone.

"Excuse me I wasn't paying attention." both of them said simultaneously. He looked into honey brown eyes and stopped in his tracks. 'Who knew that Hermione Granger would be jogging this early, and looking so damn sexy.'

Hermione was wearing blue Addidas and matching blue shorts with a tight tank top that said "Weird Sisters". She had gone to their concert with Ginny before her and Harry started going out. Again. Ron had gotten the nerve to ask Lavender out, and now all they do is double date and leave her out.

"Hey Hermione, ready for this year?" Draco asked as he helped her up.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she questioned. Draco chuckled.

"We go to school together, but never really got along. Does that help?"

"Malfoy?"

"The one and only free."

"Free? What's that supposed to mean?"

"My father is in Azkabaan. Surely Potter told you."

"Potter? Since when were you civil about him? Did you call me Hermione? Why are you in muggle London? What did you do to your hair?!?!?!"

"Whoa. Slow down. I've changed a lot and yes I called you Hermione, that's your name. I'm in muggle London because I live here. And for my hair, do you like it? I was going for a new look."

"You live in muggle London? And your hair... it's...different. And definitely gives you a new look and yeah, I kind of like it."

"Yes, I live with Severus. He is my Godfather and thank you. But alas, as much as I would like to talk with you, I have to go pack. Severus likes to leave early." Hermione's phone rang through the   
sentence.

"Hold that thought," she stated to Draco. "Hello?...What?...yeah I think I can...ok, I understand...bye I love you." she closed her cell phone and looked at Draco. "Ummm, I can't believe I am asking you this but, could I get a ride to Kings Cross? My parents have an unexpected root canal and now I don't have a ride. And Harry and Ron will be with Ginny and Lavender, so I don't want to bother them..."

"Sure, but Severus and I aren't going to Kings Cross. We're going straight to Hogwarts. So let's go get your stuff. How far away do you live?"

"Like, 3 blocks over." she said pointing North.

"OK, let's go. We have to jog there because I'm running late as it is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Uncle Sev.?" Draco called into the house. "Could we take an extra person to Hogwarts?"

Then Hermione saw the oddest site. Severus Snape walked out of the kitchen in an apron. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Miss Granger, I prefer not to be laughed at in my own home, unless I have told a joke. Draco I take it Miss Granger needs the ride?" Severus told Hermione's laughing figure.

Hermione got her laughter in check and answer for Draco. "Yes, and I would like to take a shower, since I was so rudely objected from taking one in my own home."

"I call it first!!!" Draco yelled and ran up the stairs. Severus and Hermione just looked at each other.


	2. Rubber Duckies!

1**Chapter 2  
**

They arrived at the school and Draco and Hermione walking a distance behind Severus. Severus made them go away from him so he didn't have to hear flirting all the way. Which they both argued wasn't flirting, but merely talking. He just rolled his eyes.

"So when did you decide that you needed the change?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked down the halls. They were at least 4 hours early.

"About 2 weeks after I moved in with Uncle Sev. I realized that women didn't like him, so I'm trying my hardest not to be an arrogant prick that I was for the past 6 years. I apologize for everything that I have done to you. Although, your teeth look better this way I say."

"Ha ha. You're funny. And we should find our Dorms."

"Yeah, but how should we try to find them?"

"Let's go find Dumbledore."

"Hey, I have an idea."

"And that would be?"

"Let's go find Dumbledore."

"Yeah, wait, I just said that."

"So, I merely made it seem like my idea." He said smiling a big, beautiful, white smile, and ran down the hallway.

"Get back here! That's not fair!" Hermione took off after him, only to round the corner and run right into his back. "What'd you stop for?"

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I'm glad you two seem to be getting along. Shall we head to your dorms?"

They nodded their heads and followed them down the hall.

"So Mr. Malfoy, or would you prefer Draco?"  
"Draco please. Mr. Malfoy makes me sound like my dad, and I'm nothing like him."

"Ah, I understand that. What have you done to your hair? It looks amazing. What charm did you use to get it to color just the tips?"

"Actually Sr. it's not a charm or magic at all. It's called 'Highlights'. The muggles use it all the time."

"Ah, interesting. Well then, these are your dorms; there is no password as of right now. You will have to create one for yourselves. I advise not giving it to other people." he told Draco and Hermione. Then looking at the portrait he tapped the upper corner and two people visualized. "Good evening Holly, Dustin. These are our new Head students. Hopefully you will advise them, since you were the first to have this honor." Holly and Dustin nodded their heads and bowed (curtsy for Holly). "Well then, the first prefect meeting will be tomorrow at 7 o'clock after supper. I will then tell you all that you need to know. Right now, go in and make yourselves comfortable and arrange your belongings. As before your stuff has been brought up. I would like you to have a password for tomorrow. Well, see you at the feast." With that Dumbledore strode down the hall. Leaving Draco and Hermione staring at their portrait.

"They look kind of like us. Crazy." Draco stated, and it was true. The girl was sitting on the armrest of a chair with wavy brown hair and shinning honey eyes and wearing the Gryfindor robes. The boy had curly blonde hair and gray eyes wearing the Slytherin crest on his robes as he sat in the chair with his arm around the girl.

"They do. It looks like they were going out or something." When Holly heard that she proudly lifted her left hand to show off the most amazing mineral you have ever seen. It was a huge diamond on a thin band of gold. "OK, married."

That is when Dustin spoke. " We were engaged when this was painted. It was a shock to all. We were the first Head students and also the first students to date out of our houses. We kept it a secret of  
course, but then I asked Holly to marry me and then we decided that  
it shouldn't be a secret anymore."

"Did you really get married though? How much did you get shunned from your houses?" Draco asked with interest.

"Yes we really did get married. Our houses didn't talk to us at all for at least 2 weeks. But then they realized that we didn't care what they thought and got over it. We became the most talked about throughout the castle." Dustin answered.

"Wow. I wish I were that strong. I don't think I could handle not being talked to for 2 weeks." Draco responded.

Holly smiled sweetly at Draco, and then looked at Hermione. She whispered something into Dustin's ear and he smiled also and nodded his head.  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other quizzically then entered their new rooms. They had a giant study that would magically place the books that you needed on the shelves. Their rooms were next door to each other. The bathrooms were across the hall from their bedroom doors. "Let's have the password be 'Ruber Duckies'. I think they are cute."

"Um, ok?..."Draco answered walking to his room.

Draco entered his room first. 'Wow they really know how to decorate in here.'


End file.
